La chica Misteriosa
by MaryGaby
Summary: Una historia llena de misterios, es una obsesion extraña que puede hasta causar la muerte de quien se deja llevar....
1. Chapter 1

Sentada en la orilla de una calle frente a un parque se encuentra una chica de aspecto un tanto melancólico, cabello oscuro largo y ojos color verde, delgada y su mirada parece perdida, pero observa a lo lejos una cancha de entrenamiento, en ella se ven varios jóvenes entrenando, esta atardeciendo y el ambiente se pone frío. De pronto un silbato suena y todos paran la practica, uno de los chicos se voltea para mirar donde estaba la chica, pero esta ya no esta ahí.

-¿A quien buscas Kojiro? – le pregunta casi a su lado una chica delgada de cabello rizado y rubio claro, ojos azules y una amplia sonrisa

-A nadie – le responde a la chica cerrando sus ojos. Voltea y se dirige a los camarines

-¡Oye y tu no me vas a agradecer que haya venido a verte¡- le grita la chica

-¡Gracias Tasuri-San!- diciendo esto se va sin mirarla

Kojiro deja que el agua caiga sobre su cabeza y su rostro mientras piensa en la chica. Cada tarde de entrenamiento esa chica de cabello oscuro se siente en el mismo sitio a mirar el entrenamiento. ¿A quien vendrá a ver?

-¡¿Hey Hyuga hasta cuando te vas a quedar ahí?¡- le grita uno de sus compañeros

Hyuga levanta su cabeza como despertando de un trance y se da cuenta que ya todos están fuera de las duchas vistiéndose, entonces toma su toalla y sale a su casillero para vestirse y salir.

-Que pasa contigo estas muy callado – le dice Misaky – ¿No te gusto el entrenamiento o te sientes derrotado por que esta vez fue Tsubasa quien recibió los halagos del entrenador?

-No es eso estúpido, solo estoy cansado-le dice eso y da la vuelta

Todos le quedan mirando extrañados de la actitud que esta vez tiene. Sale del camerino solo con su bolso al hombro sin decir una palabra, en la puerta solo se voltea levanta la mano y les dice

-No hablen de mi si no estoy, es de mala educación- les sonríe y con un gesto se despide.

Al salir del lugar lo primero que hace es observar hacia donde siempre esta la chica, pero no esta, un poco mas allá le espera Tasuri haciéndole gestos para que se acerque a ella. Camina lento y sin mucho animo a su encuentro, al llegar ella se le cuelga al cuello y le da un beso en los labios, el con una mano la rodea por su diminuta cintura y con la otra sostiene su bolso.

-¿Kojiro, nos vamos a mi departamento o al tuyo?- le dice Tasuri con una mirada insinuante

-Tu al tuyo y yo al mío… hoy no tengo ganas de nada, estoy cansado y quiero descansar solo

-¡Pero no quedamos en eso ayer!- Tasuri lo mira buscando una respuesta que la convenza del cambio de planes

-Pero ahora si- le dice tajante – Me voy solo y no me sigas

-¡Pero Hyuga!

Hyuga comienza a caminar sin decirle nada mas a Tasuri, en su mente solo esta la imagen de la chica desconocida que se ha metido hasta en sus sueños, ¿Quién será?, ¿a quien viene a ver? Y por que nunca se queda para poder hablarle?...


	2. Chapter 2

El camino a casa es tranquilo, considerando que de vez en cuando lo detienen para solicitarle alguno que otro autógrafo, los cuales firma sin ánimo alguno. Sus admiradores sorprendidos por esta actitud quedan atónitos y no le dicen nada mas, es como si caminara dormido sin rumbo fijo. En su mente la imagen que no se despega lo consume como el fuego a un papel.  
De pronto una voz rompe el espacio y como despertando escucha la voz de Tasuri quien conduce a su lado intentando convencerlo que suba a su auto.  
-Te dije que me dejaras solo- le responde Hyuga a la invitación de Tasuri  
-No seas tonto, solo te voy a dejar en tu casa, no te voy a obligar a estar conmigo si no lo quieres  
Hyuga se detiene y la mira, se da cuenta que se ve muy hermosa y sensual con esa blusa semitransparente y esa falda plisada, le sonríe y sube.   
-¿Viste que no era tan difícil?  
-No empieces a sermonearme Tasuri  
-Estoy preocupada por ti Kojiro, estas muy distraído,¿Qué es lo pasa?  
-Nada Tasuri, nada de importancia, solo es cansancio  
-Bueno no te voy a preguntar nada más.

El silencio entre ellos los acompañó hasta cuando llegaron a la Casa de Hyuga   
-Llegamos, espero estés con mejor ánimo mañana   
Hyuga la mira y le sonríe - ¿Quieres entrar conmigo?  
-¿Cambiaste de opinión? Le dice Tasuri arqueándole una ceja  
-Me gustaría estar contigo ahora Tasuri, ¿eso es mucho pedir?  
-Claro que no, pero me extraña que primero me digas una cosa y después cambies de parecer  
-Solo era por si querías- La mira insinuante- Yo deseo que vengas  
-Espérame, voy a estacionar el auto 

Kojiro entra y tira su bolso a un costado de la entrada sin mayor cuidado, se dirige a la cocina y saca un par de cervezas heladas, abre y se sirve casi completa una, cuando termina pone su mano en la boca y emite un sonido de grandes dimensiones, justo cuando entra Tasuri, lo que provoca que ella le quede mirando con rostro de sorpresa

-Creo que podrías ser un poco mas educado si invitas a alguien a tu casa- diciendo esto se dirige donde Hyuga y se acerca a el insinuante y coquetamente toma la lata de cerveza y la abre, bebiendo un poco  
-Eres tan linda Tasuri-le dice mirándola a los ojos.  
Hyuga la toma por la cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo, quedando pegados uno al otro, la mira y con su mano acerca su cabeza a la de él y comienza a besarla.  
La chica responde cada uno de sus besos con la misma pasión e intensidad que Hyuga expresa. Hyuga comienza a acariciar la espalda de Tasuri lentamente en forma circular con su mano izquierda, llegando poco a poco más abajo de su cintura. Tasuri deja la cerveza en la mesa y acaricia a Hyuga imitando sus movimientos, cada vez los besos comienzan a acalorarse más y con cada uno de ellos el cuerpo de Hyuga empuja al de Tasuri como pequeñas estocadas. La mano de Hyuga llega a sus formados glúteos y la toma para subirla a la mesa de la cocina, ella abre sus piernas y el se posiciona en aquel espacio que se provoco.  
Hyuga comienza a besar el cuello de Tasuri poco a poco hasta llegar a los botones de la delgada blusa, con su boca desabrochar cada uno de los ellos ayudándose con su mano derecha; con su mano izquierda acaricia los muslos subiendo lento la diminuta falda que ella lleva.  
En respuesta Tasuri lleva sus manos a la espalda de Kojiro y comienza a levantar lentamente su polera, hasta que él se aleja momentáneamente del cuerpo de la chica para terminar de sacarla.  
El calor comienza a subir y las manos del chico sueltan el pequeño broche de la prenda que sostiene los pechos de la chica dejándolos libres frente él. Con su boca besa suave y firme sus pechos deteniéndose con su lengua en sus pezones. Con cada caricia que el le proporciona a Tasuri, ella emite un débil gemido provocando que este al escucharla se excite cada vez mas. Kojiro mueve su mano para llegar al entrepierna de su compañera, al primer contacto de sus dedos con su cuerpo húmedo Tasuri gime de placer.  
Casi en el mismo momento Tasuri comienza a desabrochar el pantalón de Hyuga e introduce la mano dentro de su ropa interior.  
Sus cuerpos se unen en un acalorado juego en el que todo lo que este alrededor se borra y solo existe la sensación de bienestar y deseo que lleva a continuar hasta que el éxtasis llega en un golpe de furia y placer haciendo sentir un bienestar tal, que todo su cuerpo se desata y el relajo y despertar llegan.  
Pero en aquel momento Hyuga mira a Tasuri y en vez de ver su rostro ve el rostro de aquella chica que día a día esta observándolos entrenar, haciendo que instintivamente aleje a Tasuri de él para volver a mirarla con detención

-¿Qué pasa Amor mío? Pregunta sin percatarse de lo sucedido  
-Nada, despreocúpate   
-Eres sensacional cuando quieres- le dice Tasuri abrazando a Hyuga  
-Gracias…. 


	3. Chapter 3

_:::::Kojiro corre con un ramo de flores en la mano, va mirando el reloj porque esta atrasadísimo, en el camino va mucha gente y el lugar de encuentro esta un tanto lejos aun, comienza a desesperarse porque no logra avanzar, después de un arduo intento llega a las gradas de una pequeña cancha y busca con su mirada a la persona con quien quedo de encontrarse, pero ella no esta, observa nuevamente el reloj, han pasado 20 minutos de la hora acordada, _

_De pronto ve a la chica a lo lejos, su corazón da un vuelco y un calor se apodera de su garganta y su pecho, las manos le comienzan a sudar y con su corazón a mil comienza a caminar hacia ella, las piernas le tiemblan y un extraño pensamiento pasa por su mente, ella viste una falda tableada y una blusa que le hacen sobresaltar sus pechos que de pronto deseo poder acariciar, un extraño pero conocido calor comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo a medida que avanzaba hacia ella….. Cuando estaba a pasos de la chica, la quiso llamar pero de pronto recordó que no sabia su nombre….. Ella se voltea y mira a Hyuga, le guiña un ojo y se acerca, provocando que el corazón del chico ya no resistiera más en su pecho, sus manos sudaban demasiado, ella se le acerca a su oído, la mirada de él se clavada en los pechos de la chica que lentamente se movían con cada paso que ella daba, provocando que la respiración del chico cada vez fuera mas entrecortada, de pronto cuado la voz de ella susurra Hyuga se queda como piedra sin nada que hacer o decir y con su cuerpo estremeciéndose por su cercanía _

_-"Es hora ….." … con una expresión de sorpresa siente que aquella voz le es familiar_

_-"lo que tu quieras….." - responde el chico, pero antes que la chica le vuelve a decir algo_

_-"Hyuga es hora que despiertes_….." poco a poco la voz de la chica se convierte en la voz de su amigo - "_Es hora que despiertes o llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento!!!!_……- le dice Wakashimazu….-el chico lo mira con curiosidad y golpeándole el hombro le sonríe con rostro de curiosidad lo mira y le dice -….Descuida, son cosas que pasan… espero que la chica quiera lo mismo que tu - Wakashimazu lo mira y le sonríe maliciosamente….

Su cama estaba húmeda y el deseo de Hyuga latente, provocando que este se sonrojara al máximo, se sienta tapándose con las sabanas y tomando sus piernas con las manos ::::!!!!!!Trágame tierra!!!!!!, ya no soy un niño para que me pase esto…::::::::::

-Descuida…..esto no lo voy a comentar…. no te preocupes, pero es necesario que despiertes porque llegaremos atrasados al entrenamiento - el amigo sale de la habitación riendo inevitablemente y lo deja solo……..

Aquella mañana, como de costumbre en esas últimas semanas, llegaron al estadio para hacer su entrenamiento, Kojiro llego con un solo objetivo, su intención era encontrarse con aquella chica y poder hablarle. Aquella mujer que le causaba esas emociones sin siquiera conocerla…. Debía conocerla como fuese aquella tarde…..

Wakashimazu se acerca y le pregunta – Ahora me vas a contar que es lo que pasa?,

-De que me hablas – le responde Kojiro evitando su mirada – dime que no te ha pasado otras veces a ti

-Bueno si, pero yo quiero saber de ella, ¿Quién es?

-De que me estas hablando Wakashimazu?

-Estuviste hablando de ella toda la noche, y de verdad ahora me intriga conocerla, porque definitivamente no estabas hablando de Tasuri

-No se, no la conozco

-No me vengas con eso

-No te estoy mintiendo, ni siquiera se su nombre

-Pero como… entonces que estas esperando para conocerla

-Solo espero el momento preciso- piensa en salir y verla afuera en las gradas-Pero ahora es momento de entrenar, necesito concentrarme porque es importante el partido, hoy es el último día de entrenamiento.

Al salir a la cancha lo primero que hace es ubicar a la chica, pero no la logra ver en ninguna parte. Durante todo el entrenamiento la busco, pero ella no fue.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, los chicos quedan con una extraña sensación referente a Hyuga, ya que no estuvo en el entrenamiento como antes.

-Que es lo que le pasa- le pregunta Tsubasa a Misagi

-No lo se, pero cada balón que le lanzaba lo perdía

-Hyuga no es así, jamás deja un entrenamiento tan abandonado como hoy

-Es es verdad

-Me parece que esta enamorado – les dice Wakashimazu que aparece detrás de ellos

-¿Y de quien? – pregunta Tsubasa con gran interés

-No lo se, no me lo ha dicho, solo lo supongo.

Los chicos lo ven alejarse, camina tranquilo y un poco decepcionado por su actuación, pero lo que mas le atormentaba era pensar que tal vez ella no iría más y que todo había quedado solo en un sueño.

Una vez en la calle Hyuga observa los alrededores, Tasuri lo espera como siempre, por lo que camina hacia ella sin ningún ánimo.

...De pronto una silueta se detiene frente a el dejándolo totalmente helado y sorprendido por su repentina aparición...

...Una hermosa chica de cabellera negra azabache, ojos azules profundos como el océano que se clavan en los del chico con una mirada insinuante y provocadora, la chica misteriosa…. aquella chica que lo ha perturbado por días…..


End file.
